the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 83/Transcript
Mr. Enter: '''I think I've said that one of my rules when selecting things to review is that I can't do random online videos for the sake of Animated Atrocities. I mean, that's kind of mean, and the only real audience you do it for when posting something online is...yourself. However, I think that rule needs a bit of an update. If you make a bad non-fictional or educational animation for the Internet, I can still tackle it here. I don't care if it's for yourself. There's no excuse for bad information. And boy, do we have a doozy today. Today, the Happy Tree Friends will be telling us about YouTube's copyright system. I have so many issues. Like, right off the bat, the Happy Tree Friends? They're really going to tell us about copyright? I mean, I have nothing against the Happy Tree Friends, I don't watch the show, but from what I can tell, it's like Itchy and Scratchy. It's not their place to be educational about anything, let alone dealing with one of the most confusing aspects of the website. It's like having the Annoying Orange telling me about cyberbullying. Something just doesn't add up here. Was YouTube really that cheap or lazy to make their own video about this thing? I get it, you want YouTube programs to talk about YouTube features, but even so, it's gotta fit, and this doesn't. I mean, a guy on your website is a Let's Player and he likely deals with this all the time. He'd be the best person to tackle this topic, not a show about animals maiming each other! But let's give them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe the Happy Tree Friends crew are fair use lawyers behind the scenes. Or they may just be impaired coporate bullshit. We won't know 'till we get to the video, which you've likely seen if you've got a copyright strike, and we'll be getting to that. '''Narrator: Everybody's really been looking forward to the new video from Lumpy and the Lumpettes. Even Lumpy! Mr. Enter: '''... because he's pretentious. Since Russell likes the video, he decides to record it. '''Narrator: Hey, Russell! You didn't create that video! You just copied someone else's content! Mr. Enter: '''Okay YouTube, I guess we're going to ignore the felony of recording in a movie theatre? Fair enough, breaking your rules is, by far, the more serious offence here. '''Narrator: Uploading someone else's content without permission could get you into a lot of trouble--it may be copyright infringement. *Russell screams as narrator echoes* Mr. Enter: '''So, in this particular case after directly recording and directly uploading unaltered content only '''MAY be copyright infringement. Good to know, YouTube. Look {displays his videos, one labeled removed for copyright and the other having matched third party content}, when people confuse these two things {copyright and third party}, you need to make this understandable as possible, and your wording was horrible there! Narrator: ''' Copyright is a form of protection for original works of authorship including literary, dramatic, musical, graphic, and audiovisual creations. '''Mr. Enter: '''I think we're gonna have to distinguish the difference between copyright and the YouTube Copyright ID System, something that this video happily ignores. With the YouTube Copyright ID System, people can get tagged for uploading their own content like Jonathan Blow getting hit for uploading footage of his independant game, that he made! Also, there exists third party companies who only exist to tag videos and take their ad revenue. One of them is literally called "Ad Revenue For a Third Party". '''Narrator: Even though YouTube is a free site, you can get in serious trouble for copyright infringement. You can be sued *a gavel hits Russell on the head* and found liable for monetary damages. You could lose your booty... Mr. Enter: '''I don't really have any booty, due to the amount of ad share YouTube takes out from all the videos that are advertised. You see, whether or not a video has matched in copyright ID, YouTube is going to get ad revenue out of it, whether they're getting ad revenue from the channel or from a different company. In fact, on a channel like mine, where the only videos that have ads are ones tagged by copyright, that is the only way YouTube can get money from someone like me. When a video gets copyright ID matched, and doesn't get blocked or taken down, the company on the other hand is going to take ad revenue from it, whether your account is enabled for ads or not. By getting as many videos tagged by copyright ID matches as possible, YouTube can make the most money possible because, even if you are enabled for ads, there's a chance some random algorithm will spawn and you'll won't be able to make ad revenue off that video for no apparent reason that they'll never give you. However, if it gets tagged for ID, it can be monetized, by random company acts. Yes, that's pretty much what that video fiasco was about like a year ago. I'm saying this because this '''official '''video about YouTube's '''official '''copyright policy doesn't even mention that videos can be copyright claimed, but not taken down. I just thought you might wanna know. '''Narrator: ... or worse, you could lose your YouTube account!" *Russell's laptop disappears, before he screams* Mr. Enter: '''Yes, ladies and gentlemen. It's worse to lose your YouTube account than being sued or losing all of your money and going into bankruptcy. Even if you're uploading full movies that got your account removed, it's worth challenging those DMCAs because losing your account is the worst thing to happen to you. When you're making an educational video, you don't have to tell jokes, and when you do, you don't want to muddle the actual information. '''Narrator: You only get a few chances. If YouTube receives a valid notification of alleged copyright infringement from a copyright holder for one of your videos, the video will be removed in accordance with the law. Mr. Enter: Stop! J-just stop right there! "Valid?" I don't think so, buddy! Even if we ignore fair use completely here, companies like Sega Japan have been known to remove videos through their tags... for search ranking. This can remove videos just talking about anything really, not even what they wanted to remove, whether those videos show footage or not. Sorry to stop you there video, I just don't appreciate LYING, ''especially in an educational video. '''Narrator:' You'll be notified via email and in your account, and you'll get a strike. Mr. Enter: '''Dipshit, if people are watching this video they already know, since the only time most people watch this video is after they gotten hit with a strike, and they don't already have the knowledge to begin with. I got through this copyright quiz, like, twenty times without watching the video once. And what are the consequences of a strike, good sir? Oh, you're not going to tell me? Okay. Alright, I guess it's not worth knowing that YouTube will limit how long your videos can be, disable external links, but they won't revoke your ad privileges for some reason. Also, are you going to mention that these are bundled with strikes for other purposes like spam; if you have a spam strike and two copyright strikes it's as good as having your channel removed? And as far as I understand, those spam strikes are borderline unfightable. '''Narrator: If YouTube finds you're a repeat offender, you'll get banned for life!" *Three X's appear. Russell sighs* Mr. Enter: '''Y-yeah video... my account was taken down a while back because I did have three strikes. I'm back now! Can you explain why that happened and how I got back? Oh... no, you're not going to do that? Oh well, I guess when people have lost their accounts, you don't give a shit. Thanks for being helpful! '''Narrator: Here is an idea: why not make your own video? Mr. Enter: '''Beacuse it can still be tagged and still be taken down, and can still be flagged for spam, bullying, or whatever. People have been copyright claimed for making their own music, their own animation, and as said before, their own video games. I suppose you just want everyone to vlog, but you can't vlog about copyrighted media if you don't show the product, 'cause that can be taken down, too. But, to give YouTube the benefit of the doubt, let's follow their logic. To avoid risks of copyright claims on your videos, don't use copyrighted material. To avoid getting into a car crash, don't drive. To avoid getting obese, don't eat fast food. To avoid getting eaten by a dog, don't have a pet dog. Not only does the cause not always lead to the effects in any of these scenarios, but you'll still end up in a car crash if you're a pedestrian. '''Narrator: Uh oh! You're making a video of Lumpy's live performance of his song, which is still protected by copyright. Mr. Enter: '''We're still not going to talk about how this is illegal though, right? '''Narrator: You still may not be able to upload it without permission. Mr. Enter: 'Why don't you give me some information about something I don't know? Would covering Lumpy's song, like singing the lyrics yourself, still be considered copyright infringement? Apparently it is with the song "Happy Birthday". "Happy Birthday" is probably the oldest copyright in existence, performed in 1893. Most things that are that old, are in something called the public domain, which this video isn't going to tell you about. And is something you could also get copyright tagged by. I'm not going to talk about what a convoluted mess that is, 'cus I only have 15 minutes here because of ''this Mr. Enter's Copyright Tags and Strikes ''convoluted mess. We'll talk about public domain sometime in the future, but just know that it's jacked. And I'm probably going to write into my will that any and all of my creations will go into the public domain when I die, ''Keep in mind that I am an asexual man, and not planning on having any kids. because it's pointless to hold on to them for any longer than that. '''Narrator: Oh, Russell. Your reuse of Lumpy's content is clever, but did you get permission for it? Mash-ups or remixes of content may also require permission from the original copyright owner... Mr. Enter: '''Under what circumstances, good sir? '''Narrator: ... depending on whether or not the use is a 'fair use'. *A "Fair Use" sign crushes Russell* ''In the United States... ''{As Enter speaks, Russell attempts to push the sign away. Caption: "Yes, have a character actively try to hide it! That makes this video so much better."} Mr. Enter: '''Oh god, we're going here. I'm not angry because they're barely talking about it and rushing over it. I'm angry for them talking about it at all. Everywhere else on YouTube, they like to pretend that fair use doesn't exist. And it's a private website. If they don't want want to add "fair" to fair use, that's fine. But they're pretending that they do! Because they glance over it here, people think that's it's okay to upload songs or full episodes of shows if they just foreword with the mention of fair use in the description, and if you do that, you're not helping the problem. So, I need to fix what this thing is too stupid to. First of all, and it would minimize the annoyance on their part if they mention this, '''fair use is a defense! '''Nothing is actually fair or unfair until it actually goes to a legal court and is decided by a judge. So what a reviewer or remix artist or anyone like that must do is to figure out if their video is more or less likely to '''be '''fair use. The purpose or nature means that it's more likely to be fair use when it's a condensed review than just talking over the entire movie. Nature means that it's more likely to be fair use if the thing was meant to be displayed for public viewing rather than a private video meant for just a couple of people. If it was meant to be sold, it's more than likely it'll be okay to review it. As for the amount, this one's the hardest to gauge because there's no rule of thumb. Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, you'll need to figure out on your own. As for the effect on the market, this does '''not '''mean it's against fair use to make a negative review. That wouldn't make sense, though copyright lawyers may argue that. What it basically means is that people can get a similar product from you than they could from the source material. Also, this is the United States law, so check the laws on whatever region you're in. '''Narrator: ''*Lumpy is seen using his laptop, when he sees Russell's video* If someone copies your work after you've posted it, you have the right to take it down. ''*Lumpy prepares to delete the video by finding the right tools* Mr. Enter: '''Unless you signed a contract of some kind or the aforementioned fair use which we're just gonna forget about. Oh hey, I forgot! Even if your video is under fair use, apparently other people still have the right to take it down, '''whether they own the copyrighted material or not!! Narrator: YouTube provides tools for rights holders to control the use of their content. *Lumpy deletes the video. Russell discovers that his video was taken down* If someone takes down your video by mistake, or as the result of a misidentification of the material to be removed... Mr. Enter: ... or out of maliciousness or paranoia... Narrator: ... there is a counter-notification process for that. *Russell laughs evilly, and accesses the counter-notification* You can send YouTube a notice that there was an error. Mr. Enter: Taking down a video is quick and painless. It'll take you four days tops to get a video removed. That takes up to fourteen business days. Business days do not include weekends or holidays, so it takes about three weeks in the real world. And that's only if YouTube doesn't forget you sent in the copyright notification '-- which they are liable to do!' Meanwhile, you'll have a strike all this time because of someone else's mistake... or maliciousness. We're just gonna leave this detail out, of course, because it makes YouTube look lazy and incompetent. Narrator: But be careful... if you misuse the process, you could end up in court -- *a gavel hits Russell on the head* -- and then you would get in a lot of trouble! That's how the law works. {Russell's computer shuts down: Caption: "Because when you get sued for copyright infringement, the United States government sends your computer a virus, shutting it down permanently.} Mr. Enter: 'But that's not how YouTube works. I want you guys to see this {''his Top 25 Modern SpongeBob Episodes video}. This is one of the videos that was directly DMCAd by Viacom. That resulted in my channel being temporarily terminated, if that makes any sense. After I disputed it, and the video went back up, '''they claimed it again, and are now making advertising revenue off it! So if Lumpy was pissed enough here, he could keep claiming under different names. What are you gonna do, countersuit the guy? I mean if you have the money to stand up in court for several years against powerful attorneys, you better get Phoenix Wright on the phone. Narrator: That's more like it! By singing an original song, you're creating your own content. When you make an original video, you're the owner of your own copyright, and you have the right to post it to YouTube. Original content is what makes YouTube interesting. Mr. Enter: ... which is why the number one YouTuber is a Let's Player, and many, many channels in the top 100 are Vevo channels! Narrator: If you're still unsure about copyright issues, YouTube has some resources as a starting point. '''Mr. Enter: '''And they're all just as helpful as this. Also, I love how this video's dated by YouTube constantly updating things. Also, this video has no credits so I don't know who made this, who voice acted in it, or who wrote the script. I don't even know if it's owned by Happy Tree Friends or YouTube, so, meh. Category:Season 3 Category:Transcripts